Inconsiderable Pairings But Two Fall In Love
by awsumxash
Summary: A fight between a new girl to Hogwarts, but not new to Draco, had a fight and now is going to.. Gryffindors what will happen with her and Harry and what will happen when Draco finds out?
1. Prelude

_**Inconsiderable Pairings And Love Between Two **_

Disclaimer... Not owned by me, well except a few characters

Plot... Girls falling inlove with boys, boy noticing falling back in love with a few twists

Summary... A fight between a new girl to Hogwarts but not new to Draco, had a fight and now is going to.. Gryffindors. What will happen with her and the and what will happen when Draco finds out?

It was a rainy afternoon at Hogwarts and most of the Gryffindors were out celebrating, because Gryffindor had just won a Quidditch match against Ranvenclaw. While most Gryffindor students were celebrating at Hogsmede a few had wanted to stay behind, as usual, but not the usual few. A very tanned, raven haired boy with stunning emerald green eyes was talking to what seemed most of his friends. Two of his friends one a boy with firey red hair, with deep green eyes somewhere else, was enthusiasticly throwing around his arms talking about a goal he had blocked, he was of course a keekper. The second one was more content with the situation and straight up staring at the red headed boy, she had bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. These two were known as Hermione and Ron, who would refuse to each other and others that they loved the other, but were happy with themselves knowing the other felt the same way, though no-one said anything. The were also two other figures chatting about what seemeed like nothing just the odd comment now and then they talked about for awhile one with brown hair and deep blue eyes that were beautiful, called Seamus, and another with brown hair and green eyes, called Neville, though not as bright almost, though he kept to himself alot. There was one more in the room, but she had decided to stay a fair way away from the group, only to find her reading a book, yet she looked like her mind was elsewhere, she too had firey red hair with green eyes.

Harry had just finished saying that he was "Surprised Voldemort had not tried to kill him again this year." Yet seeing his friends wince at the name of which hardly anyone else spoke, he replied simply with a "Sorry." with no feeling in his voice whatsoever.

Just as everyones talking had died down the Fat Lady took this time to scream at what seemed like a student, as she would most likely _not_ scream like that at a teacher. They then listened a little more attentivley noticing that she wanted a password and they student simply did not have it, they all thought at first to be a first year Gryffindor out of sorts and just forgot the password. Putting it absentmindedly , They. Were. Wrong. All thinking about it they had never remembered hearing the Fat Lady this mad before. Harry edged slightly towards the portrait hole wand in hand, that he thought he didn't need, but suddenly everyones curious whispers were silenced by a very surprising and loud shatter. Curiosity had proved to get the better of them once again, yet not enough to get hurt this time. Harry was first to touch the portrait hole edging it slightly open.

After a few minutes of arguing about" I can't believe you threw that at me and broke it" and faitly heard "You deserved it's" still being heard. Then silence followed short by stifled sobs.

The portrait hole finally opened Harry and Seamus having enough of it and stepped through quite cautiously not being sure who or what to expect.

Their thoughts had ended too soon, as staring from the back a beautiful blonde and brown haired young-woman, looking around thirteen the same age they were. That didn't seem to matter though what seemed to matter was this perfectly beautiful girl crying at the Gryffindor portrait hole. The Fat Lady took the silence as her turn to speak again.

"Oh, so you finally decided to shoo-off this intruder?" The Fat Lady drawled soundingly rediculusy like a Malfoy. To this the girl sobbed more, as the Fat Lady motioned towards a very glum looking girl, but a ... Slytherin?

Okay well heres the first chapter, hope you liked it and I plan to continue righting even if you don't, so there!

I need a Beta so please email me or leave a review and I would like more of those, more reviews more updates.


	2. Getting to know our enemies?

_**Inconsiderable Pairings And Love Between Two **_

Disclaimer... Not owned by me, well except a few characters

Plot... Girls falling in great LOVE with boys boy noticing faliing back in love with a few twists

Summary... A fight between a new girl to Hogwarts but not new to Draco, had a fight and now is going to.. Gryffindors what will happen with her and the and what will happen when Draco finds out?

Authoress Rambling... Well I'm feeling bad about not writing for awhile. Now I'm sick and have alot of time to write. So I will be updating more frequently. I also need a good a beta.

xHanachanxthanks for saying its good. I have updated and also Thanks!

MaLfOySgUrL3993I am trying to make it interesting. Thank you for reading it. I am now continuing. You shall find out in the next chapter who the intruder is.

I have also read both of your stories both of you.

I'm also wondering if I should write longer chapters? Please review some more. Tell your friends should you like the story.

Also would like to know if you have ever pictured the kissing in your mind. Might be more fun if they were in front of you. Mischeivous smirk

Harry stared inching toward the person who should clearly not be here. She had very light blonde hair (probably why she was with Malfoy)Harry thought offhandedly with light chesnut brown through her blonde. He started getting looks from Ron and Hermione which he ignored, knowing he would regret it later. He knelt half-way down trying to look through he silky blonde hair. He remembered her face, eyes, and frame. "Ashley?" he asked a little hesitantly. He remembered hearing her heritage courtisy of 'Mione (She was pureblood) Loved magick and had strong magical backround but wondered just why Draco's girlfriend, Ashley, and a Slytherin (wondeirng if it had to do with Draco) was doing trying to get into the Gryffindor Common Room. Still unnerved about the comment of Draco Malfoy's girlfriend he wondered what she of most people would be doing here. So he did the only thing that came to mind, ask her.

" Um, Ashley", Ashley looked up as Harry started, the latter continued, "why exactly are you trying to get into the Gryffindor Common Room of all places, especially you of all people?"

He looked at his friends for answeres, but they stood there completely unaware as he, except Seamus he noted who was as red as Ron's hair, which was unnerving enough as Seamus never blushed. Harry nudged him with his elbow and Seamus looked down thouroughly confused as to why he was getting nudged, the truth was answered in Harry's glasses, he was blushing, furiously. He willed to banish the blush, yet failed miserably, his blush only got brighter.

After a few momnets Ashley spoke, tears still falling from her eyes, which were green like slytherin, some black of pure anger and hate, blue like the sky and see, some silver like her latter, Draco, and just a touch of what she was wearing, Harry noted her eyes were odd. She looked at Seamus hopefully as she spoke yet blushing some herself.

She spoke softly as if not wanting to hear herself, though saying it still to convince her self, "I had a really nasty fight with Draco, and I came to look for Seamus, because he had said on the train if I had ever needed to talk about anything, I could come to him and he would help me whatever the problem. He didn't care that we would probably be in the houseagainsthouse thing with Slytherin and Gryffindor. He didn't even might about Draco who being nasty that day because of his hair, if I say myself it was pretty bad", smirking at the mention of his precious hair, "so we became friends, but stopped talking fluently after I was sorted and school started with classes."

Okay well heres the second chapter, hope you liked it.

I need a Beta so please email me or leave a review and I would like more of those, more reviews more updates.

Sorry if you think its a cliffhanger.


End file.
